The present invention relates to towels and towel holders for use in outdoor sports to provide a dry towel for a player or a referee (official) on the sport field of play for wiping and drying hands, face, etc., and/or equipment. In particular, the towels and towel holders of the present invention are useful to a golf player and others who play their game in the rain.
In all sports, indoor and outdoor, towels are used by the players and officials to wipe off hands, faces, etc. and equipment used in playing the game. For indoor sports, it is sufficient to simply supply an abundance of towels available to the players and officials for use whenever they feel the need. The players usually use the towel to wipe off their hands and face and the officials usually use the towel to wipe off the ball as in basketball or they may wipe moisture from the playing surface. For outdoor sports, the same use has been made of an abundant supply of towels by both the players and officials.
However, for outdoor sports, these problems are exacerbated by weather conditions. A wet playing field and/or falling rain or snow during play requires more use of towels for all of the above mentioned purposes and towels that become wet are useless. Keeping such towels dry and available along the sidelines of the playing field is no problem; they are merely kept undercover. However, the player or official who carries a towel on the playing field frequently finds that the towel has become too wet for use simply due to falling rain or snow and so must change the towel, in some cases, even before it is used, because it is too wet for use and this interferes with the play. It is an object of the present invention to provide a towel and towel holder combination that can be readily carried by a player or an official in an outdoor sport on the playing field whereby the towel is shielded from falling rain or snow.
The game of golf is played just about all times of the year and is, of course, an outdoor game, and the golf player is seldom near any stationary supply of towels and so must carry one if the player wants to use one at all. For the average golf player, carrying a towel is usually no problem, because the player is himself carrying or has a caddy carrying a bag of golf clubs and other equipment from the start to the end or a round of golf and the towel can be conveniently with that equipment. The towel is used by the player frequently throughout the three to five hour time it takes to play a round of golf. Even in clear weather, the fairways and greens of a golf course are often wet with dew early in the day and a player must frequently use the towel to wipe off (dry) his club heads and golf balls. Play seldom stops because of a slight amount of rain, bringing on even more frequent use of the towel to wipe off the club handles and the player's hands. The player loses a great deal of control when his hands are wet or when the handles of his clubs are wet and he cannot dry them adequately. Here as in outdoor field sports, the towel that is carried by the player or official that becomes wet is useless. It is another object of the present invention to provide a towel-holder combination that can be readily carried by a golfer to provide the golfer with a towel that is not wet by falling rain.